Locura
by JakiSanz
Summary: "Secuestrado de nuevo, pero no estará solo. Tony Stark tendrá que luchar contra alguien que jamas imagino. Alguien que quiere tener lo que él tiene. Incluso al amor de su vida, Pepper Potts. Tony, Lleno de miedo y celos se interna en una historia de pasión y deseo"
1. ¿Me beso?

******Hola, bueno, pues, este es mi primer fanfic de "Pepperony" Espero que les agrade, lo comence a escribir en Mayo, asi que creí que ya era tiempo de compartirlo. Algunos amigos me han dado muy buenas criticas,pero espero recibir las suyas. No olvides comentar ;)**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1: ¿Me beso?_**

¿Fiesta por la noche? Parecía haberse hecho una tradición en la Mansión Stark. Como siempre Pepper tenía que hacerse cargo de la limpieza, y de llevar al Señor Stark a su habitación. Claro, después de beber miles de tragos y bailar con todas las mujeres ¿Cómo podría caminar por si mismo?

—Quédate Potts…— Alcanzo a decir Tony, quien ya estaba bajos los efectos del alcohol — Solo... hoy...

— Tienes que descansar, mañana hay mucho por hacer — Respondía mientras le quitaba los zapatos.

Cayo rendido por el sueño, no dijo más.

Ella odiaba verlo así, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era Tony Stark. El playboy, y millonario que hacia fiestas y salvaba al mundo como Iron Man. Trabajar con el los últimos diez años no ha sido fácil. Organizar, limpiar, ayudar, reunir, entre otras cosas en las cuales tenia que intervenir ella.

—Buenas noches Tony — coloco una sabana sobre el y salio de la habitación.

Ya pasaban las dos de la mañana, no le gustaba conducir a estas horas hasta su departamento. Llamo a Happy para que viniera por ella temprano para ir a trabajar, mientras tanto ella se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes. Tomo una ducha, se coloco dentro de la cama, y fue a dormir.

* * *

Como de costumbre las persianas se abrieron a las ocho de la mañana.

— Buenos días señor Stark — Saludo JARVIS — espero que se sienta mejor.

— Ahora no JARVIS... — Reprochaba Tony, quien colocó una una almohada sobre su cabeza.

— Señor... la señorita Potts esta en la recamara de huéspedes...

—¡¿POTTS?! — Interrumpió a su asistente despertando de un brinco — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Me temo que se quedo después de la fiesta. creo que no quería que hiciera algo inapropiado después de beber tanto Señor.

Quedo sorprendido. Casi nadie acepta quedarse en su casa, y menos para ayudarlo. Excepto JARVIS claro. Pero Pepper, ella era diferente. Una razón más para que se vuelva loco por ella.

Rápidamente se vistió con unos pantalones, y sin camisa, solo con el reactor en su pecho, fue a la habitación donde se encontraba ella... su bella asistente. Para él, más que eso...

* * *

Cansada. No sabe como lo hizo, pero logro conciliar el sueño. Solo quería seguir durmiendo, por ahora solo necesitaba eso.

_Discretamente _camino por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar donde se encontraba ella. Abrió la puerta, se acerco a la cama, y observo como descansaba. Esa piel tan suave, su cabello... segura de sí misma, respirando lenta, y relajada mente.

Subió a la cama, tocando delicadamente su mejilla.

— Gracias — susurró.

Iba a besar su frente, pero, algo paso.

—¡Ahh! — Gritó Pepper.

Abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa Tony estaba enfrente de ella... ¡¿Intentando besarla?!

— ¡¿Qué cree que esta haciendo Señor Stark?! — lo empujo haciendo que cayera de la cama.

— ¡No es lo que crees Pepper! Yo... solo... — intentaba explicarle, pero ella no se lo permitía.

— Nunca debí quedarme aquí... — Se levantó de la cama, tomo sus tacones y salió de ahí.

— ¡No! Pep, déjame explicarte — Corrió detrás de ella.

Ya había bajado las escaleras, ahora solo tenia que salir de la mansión.

— JARVIS, ¿Happy esta afuera? — Preguntaba Pepper en su camino a la puerta.

— Ya lo esta esperando Señorita Potts.

Tony iba tras ella.

— ¡No, Pep, espera! Déjame explicarte... — la giro hacia él y la obligo a verlo — Yo solo intentaba... — no sabía que decir.

¿Debería llorar? No, oh ¿si? Como ignorar su sonrisa, esos ojos cafés que en ocasiones la volvían loca. ¿Loca por él?

— Nos vemos en la oficina Sr. Stark, permiso.

La dejo ir, ya no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

Regreso adentro, no quería dejar pasar un segundo más. Tomo una ducha rápida, desayuno y salio hacia Stark Industries.

* * *

—Hey... Buenos días... Hola... — saluda a su personal, lo cual... raramente hacia.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos se preguntaban ¿Donde esta Tony Stark?

— Happy... — lo saludo con una palmada en el hombro.

— Buenos días Tony — respondió fascinado con su actitud — ¿Qué te tiene aqui tan temprano y en lunes?

— Emm... bueno, ya sabes, hay que hacerse cargo de la compañía — contesto — Por cierto, ¿La Señorita Potts, ya ha llegado?

Tenía la urgencia de saberlo.

— No aún no. Fui a dejarla a su departamento despues de que saliera de tu casa... — Decía confundido — Por cierto todo ¿Esta bien entre ustedes dos?

— Nada de que preocuparse.

Sin otra palabra, entro a su despacho, se sentó en su silla y espero a que ella llegara.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Comenta. ;)**


	2. Reaglo

** Muchas gracias por seguir aqui, y por sus comentarios del primer cap. Me alegro que les haya gustado ;) Y ahora un nuevo capitulo, disfruta y comenta ;)**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2:_ Regalo**

Ella ya estaba en el edificio. Solo fue a su departamento para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero le era imposible no dejar de pensar en lo que paso.

_¿Me beso? _Pensaba

—¿Pepper? ¿Pepper? — El pasaba su mano por enfrente de su cara pero no reaccionaba — ¡POTTS!

—Oh... — Recobro la conciencia — Rhodey, disculpa, no te escuche...

—Si, eso ya lo note — contesto con sarcasmo. — ¿Qué te tiene tal alterada Pepper? Casi nunca te veo así, ¿La fiesta de anoche fue demasiado ruidosa?

Parecía interrogarla, pero Rhodes no podía evitar reír.

—Eh... yo... Tony... — tartamudeaba — ¡Si! La fiesta fue demasiado escandalosa — Se limito a decir, fingiendo una sonrisa. — Pero tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? — En definitiva quería cambiar de tema.

—Vine a traer un favor a Tony, pero, ahora ya me voy — Sonrió.

—¿El ya esta aquí? — Interrumpió.

—Si lo cual me sorprende, esta algo extraño últimamente. Deberías hablar con el. Por cierto, me pidió que le llevara una especie de _brazalete,_ si que esta raro. — confeso sorprendido — Bueno, hablamos después Pep, cuídate.

Se despidió con un abrazo. Honestamente nunca se siente nerviosa con un abrazo. Pero si viene de Tony, extrañamente es un momento en el cual es imposible no sonrojarse.

—Hasta pronto Rhodey...

Ahora tenía que verse con esa persona, la cual no siempre la hace feliz, Stark.

* * *

Abrió la puerta, decidida de enfrentara su jefe. Pero, la oficina parecía estar vacía. Un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Pepper! — Salio del armario con una pequeña caja en la mano.

Brinco por el susto. Ahora, tenía que volver a verlo a los ojos.

— Tony...

—¡No! Pep — Toco sus labios señalando silencio —Yo solo intentaba agradecerte, por preocuparte por mi.

Para sorpresa de Pepper, no fue la respuesta que esperaba...

—Disculpa, si te hice creer otra cosa... — Continuaba Tony —Yo... Perdóname.

Le dio la caja de regalo. Ella no sabía que decir, nunca había escuchado a Tony disculpándose con alguien, y nunca se imagino que lo haría con ella. Abrió la caja, dentro, había un hermoso brazalete de plata, algo, muy elegante.

—No era necesario — Dijo ella devolviendo la caja.

—No. Conservarlo, por favor —Suplicaba — Tu ya me diste mucho, y yo nada. Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de todo el afecto que siento por ti.

Se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura, dándole un abrazo. Pepper no sabía que decir. Al parecer tenía que ser ella la que se disculpara con Tony por mal interpretar las cosas, pero ahora, ignoro todo eso, se olvido de lo demás y disfruto el momento... Su aroma, su cuerpo, sus brazos, ahora aferrados en su cintura...

—Yo... emm... —La secretaria estaba en la puerta. No sabía que decir... se quedo sin palabras con lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin pensarlo Pepper empujo a Tony lejos de ella, cortando la poca distancia que había. —¿Estoy, interrumpiendo algo Señor Stark?

—No, no, no. No es nada. — Hablaba Potts —Solo... Yo ya me iba.

—De acuerdo... — Correspondió la secretaria —Sr. Stark tiene una reunión urgente, es de ultima hora. Un chófer ya lo esta esperando para llevarlo al lugar.

Tony sabía que no podía dejar ir a Pepper asi por que si. Improviso.

—Potts — Se aclaro la garganta y trató de ser profesional — Usted viene conmigo.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta.

_¿Porque haces esto Stark? _Pensaba.

La secretaria salio de la oficina. Ellos dos se quedaron ahí. Ahora si se dirigen alguna palabra es de cuestión de trabajo. Diez minutos después, bajaron al estacionamiento, subieron a la limusina y aún seguían en silencio.

* * *

Miraba la ciudad por la ventanilla. Tony estaba sentado enfrente de ella. El jugaba con su celular. Tenía la caja con el brazalete en sus manos, solo lo veía y volvía a cerrar el joyero. _¿Debería usarlo?_

_—_Espera — Tony se acerco a ella y tomo la caja — Déjame ayudarte.

Saco el brazalete de su estuche, tomo su brazo y lo coloco delicadamente en ella.

El chofer, que en este caso no era Happy cerro la ventanilla que separaba la cabina con los asientos. ¿Para darles privacidad?

—Amm... no se si sea adecuado usarlo Tony... — Tocaba el brazalete ahora ya colocado en su muñeca.

—Tranquila, si no te gusta mejor te regalo un anillo de compromiso — Bromeaba. ¿Oh hablaba en serio?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción que hizo ella.

El chófer frenó bruscamente, haciendo que Pepper cayera sobre Tony.

—¿Eso es un sí a mi propuesta de matrimonio? — Preguntó él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es divertido... — respondio ella mientras se levantaba —¿Qué paso?

— Eh... ¿Caíste sobre mi? — Rió.

—¡Tony! — Se enfado — Hay que salir del...

Se abrieron las puertas del auto. Sacaron a Pepper y a Tony a la fuerza. Les taparon la cara y subieron a una especie de helicóptero.

* * *

No sabían hacia donde iba, pero, Tony se sentia... solo.

—¿Estas ahí Pepper? —susurraba intentando buscar una respuesta.

—¡Silencio! — Dijo el guardia.

Bueno, secuestrado otra vez. A donde lo llevaran ahora. ¿A Rusia, Australia? No lo sabe. Pero eso no es lo que en verdad le preocupa, el quiere saber donde esta Pepper, su Pepper.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ;)**


	3. Controlador

**Hola, disculpen por la demora D: Tuve problemas para escribir este cap. No sabía muy bien como expresar las situaciones pero creo que lo logre. Disfruta. **

* * *

Oscuridad. Solo eso se puede ver. ¿La oscuridad se puede ver?

Al parecer el helicóptero había terminado su recorrido. ¿A dónde llegamos?

No a un lugar muy placentero exactamente.

Los _guardias _sujetaron a Tony de los brazos, aún con la cara cubierta lo llevaron a una habitación. Una especie de oficina. ¿Una nueva forma de negociar? Tal vez.

—Señor Stark… — Una voz de hombre, una voz gruesa, pero no parecía reconocerla de cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. —Es un gusto verlo.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo —Respondió con sarcasmo, y a la vez, retándolo.

Uno de los escoltas se acerco a la silla donde estaba, le quito el pedazo de tela que le cubría la cara. Ahora puede volver a observar. Es una luz segadora, pero al aclarar la vista, solo era una lámpara en lo alto del techo. Ahora puede ver al hombre.

—No nos conocemos señor —lo miraba — Digamos que soy una especie de _inversionista _que quiere hacer _negocios _con usted.

_¿Uno más? ¿Otra vez tendré que hacer una armadura?_ _Pensaba Tony._

—Un inversionista que me secuestra, eh. — Habló — ¿No debe ser de por aquí verdad?

Tony se sentía desesperado, frustrado, ansioso por poder golpear a ese hombre en la cara.

* * *

— _¡Silencio!_

— _¡Caya!_

— _Vamos, el efecto puede pasar rápido._

—_Tenemos órdenes que cumplir, ¡rápido!_

No podía escuchar bien. No sabía si lo que sus ojos le daban por perspectiva era real. ¿Era un mal sueño? Esto esta incorrecto, ella lo sabe.

—_Comienza a recobrar la conciencia. Aplica dos mililitros más de anestesia. No queremos que recuerde nada._

Los investigadores comenzaron a trabajar lo más rápido posible colocando un _nano chip _ dentro del brazalete que Pepper portaba en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo.

Todo ya estaba planeado. Ellos tratarían de controlar su mente y cuerpo, todo para tener bajo su control a Stark. Es tan predecible. Harry sabía que Tony no era nada sin su asistente. Así que, ¿Porqué no atacarlo en su punto mas débil y sagrado para el?

_¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? ¿Tony? ¿Dónde estas Tony?_

* * *

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Esperar a que pase el efecto de la anestesia. Y, ¿Qué pasara?

—Veo que tiene algo de prisa Señor Stark, relájese por favor — El otro hombre hablaba muy tranquilo, sintiendo que tiene el poder en sus manos — Comencemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Harry Walker y mi único propósito, es que usted fabrique armas de alta tecnología para mí.

_¿Enserio? Pensaba Tony. Nuevamente quieren armas. _

—Por si no lo sabe, señor Walker, mi compañía y yo, ya no hacemos ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que no me esta entendiendo, señor — Rió — Usted y yo tenemos algo en común.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y, que es esa cosa que supuestamente tememos en común?

—Tenemos miedo de perder las cosas mas sagradas de nuestra vida.

Tony sabía exactamente a donde iban las cosas. Su expresión cambio drásticamente a estar muy preocupado.

Harry encendió el monitor del ordenador. Y ahí estaba ella. Pepper. Parecía estar dormida, pero por la situación, Tony no pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

— ¡Esto solo debe ser entre usted y yo, y nadie mas! — Tony dijo exasperado, queriéndose levantar de su lugar, pero las correas que lo tenían sujetado a la silla, no se lo permitían.

Walker tenía a Tony donde lo quería.

¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — La palabra tranquilizarse había desaparecido de su vocabulario.

—Ella esta bien. — Afirmaba —No le pasara nada si usted colabora conmigo. Solo quiero armas. Eso es todo.

Miedo, tensión, angustia. Sentimientos encontrados unos con otros.

De tan solo mirarla así, sola, recostada en el suelo frio, desmayada. Sentía que su vida se desmoronaba en mil pedazos. Pero él lo sabía, tenía que ser fuerte para salir de ahí junto con ella. Ser inteligente para demostrarle a ese hombre que él no es quien tiene el control de las cosas.

Respiró profundo.

—Si quiere armas señor, las tendrá —Tony trataba de ser paciente —Pero antes, necesito que libere a la señorita Potts. Es lo único que pido.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo señor? — Walker apago el monitor que mostraba la imagen —Ella es una hermosa mujer, yo le podría dar todo.

— ¡Ella ya lo tiene todo conmigo!

—Oh, no Sr. Stark en eso esta muy equivocado — ¿Podría ser verdad? —La Srta. Potts, ¡Vaya! Toda una mujer, tiene un trabajo muy importante en tu compañía, es tu asistente personal, pero lo único que no tiene es un hombre que la ame.

Harry sonrió.

—Esta totalmente equivocado… —Tony habló — Yo la he querido, la he cuidado, la he protegido…

— ¡Por favor Anthony! ¿Esta es tu forma de cuidarla y protegerla? Dímelo — Su tono de voz aumento — y ¿Quererla, como? ¿Asiendo que se haga cargo de todas tus juntas, lidiando con todas tus entrevistas, llevándote a tu casa después de cada borrachera que te das en el bar?

Tony se quedo sin palabras. Él tenía razón.

—Es todo lo que tenemos que hablar por hoy. Mañana estará en su casa. Y, estaremos en contacto. —Harry abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. —Buenas noches Señor Stark.

Volvieron a colocarle la manta sobre la cabeza. De nuevo su vista se nublo.

Sintió que lo que estaba respirando ya no era oxigeno.

Y no lo era. Era una especie de gas somnífero.

Cerró sus ojos.

_Pepper…_

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Puedes seguirme en mi cuenta personal de twitter JakiSanz. Saludos ;)**


	4. Miedo

**Hola, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia, ¡siempre se les agradece! les recomiendo una canción, no se en lo personal me encanto se las recomiendo se llama "Let her Go" de Passenger.**

**Disfruta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Miedo a Perderte**

Sentía frío. Sentía como el viento recorría su cuerpo. Estaba recostado en el suelo frente a su casa. A salvo. Pero no con ella.

— ¿Pepper? — Se puso de pie inmediatamente y entro a la casa — JARVIS.

—Señor, es un gusto volver a verlo. — Saludaba la Inteligencia Artificial — Tengo registro de diez llamadas pertenecientes a Stark Industries y el Coronel Rhodes…

— ¡Eso ahora no me importa! — Gritó —Quiero que rastres la señal del celular de Pepper.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras que conducían hacia su taller. Sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero eso tampoco le importo. _¿Dónde estas? _

— ¿Cómo vas amigo? —preguntaba. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber donde esta, o por lo menos donde esta su teléfono, de ahí podría sacar respuestas y saber con quien esta lidiando ahora.

—Localizando Sr. —Termino el registro — La Srta. Potts se encuentra en su departamento.

Tomo las llaves de uno de sus autos y salió de su casa.

Iba a máxima velocidad. No era significativo a estas horas de la madrugada. Algunas luces de la cuidad de Malibú estaban encendidas, otras, apagadas. Había pocos automóviles en las calles, lo que hacia fácil su recorrido. Pero aun no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Por qué él nuevamente? ¿Era algún tipo de venganza o algo así? Solo que esta vez llegaron a su límite. ¿Amenazarlo con Pepper? Ella era su todo, su vida entera. No se perdonaría a si mismo si algo le pasara. Aunque, con esto que acaba de suceder, no se lo puede perdonar, no se lo puede explicar. _No tiene un hombre que la ame. _No dejaba de pensar en esta frase que esa persona le dijo. ¿Será cierto? ¿Qué es lo que siente él por ella? Solo agradecimiento tal vez. Era extraño, difícil de explicar. ¿Amor? No esta seguro, pero de lo que ahora si esta seguro, es que debe encontrarla. Ahora.

* * *

Diez minutos después de atravesar las calles de la cuidad llego al edificio donde ella vivía. Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y entro por la puerta de cristal. Vio a la recepcionista.

Era increíble, conociéndose después de tanto tiempo tenía que preguntar en que numero de habitación y en que piso se hospedaba Pepper.

—Puerta 84, piso 21. —Dijo la recepcionista.

Subió al elevador, presiono el botón, _número 21._

Su viaje en el le pareció una eternidad. Cada segundo era casi una hora para él. Por fin, termino su camino. Salió de ahí.

_84…84…84… ¡esa es!_

No tenía seguro. Pudo entrar libremente. Eso es malo. Todo estaba en su lugar. No parecía que algo haya pasado ahí. Parecía pacifico, acogedor, hasta que la vio recostada en el sofá de la sala.

— ¡Potts! —Ahí estaba ella, no tenia ninguna herida en el cuerpo, excepto por la que comenzaría a hacerse notar muy pronto — ¿Pep? ¿Pepper?

Pareciese que estuviese dormida, pero no era así, aun estaba bajo los efectos de los químicos.

—Vamos reacciona — Se quedo junto a ella. De pronto los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Nadie nunca lo ha visto llorar. Tal vez de pequeño, pero ahora nadie. Era extraño, tal vez hace mucho que no lo hacia. Pero ahora no pudo evitarlo.

—Vamos linda… Pep… — Tomo su mano.

_Reacciona… vamos linda… Pep… Pep…_

—Tony — Alcanzo a decir ella, parecía mas bien, un susurro. Comenzaba ha despertar pero aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para estar bien por completo. —Tony… — Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Me alegro de que estés bien cariño… —Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se seco las lágrimas que eran por el motivo de tristeza. Pero ahora seco las de felicidad, las que se hicieron notar gracias a que ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo, y no "_pasó nada malo". _Sabía que tenia que seguir descansando y el también, después de ese extraño día el también necesitaba hacerlo.

Cargo a Pepper en sus brazos, y la llevo a su habitación. Delicadamente la coloco en su cama. Puso la sabana sobre ella y dejo que descansara. Por alguna razón le resulto familiar. Así era como ella lo cuidaba, solo que Pepper no tomaba miles de tragos de alcohol. Se sentía avergonzado, por la mañana tendrían que hablar, explicar las cosas, pero por ahora, el quería dormir, junto a ella.

Sonó el teléfono.

Estaba en la sala, por lo cual Tony salió del dormitorio.

—Eh… —No se le ocurría que decir, no era su casa — ¿Residencia de la señorita Potts?

_¡Que absurdo Stark! ¿No puedes decir algo mejor? – pensó Tony._

— ¿Tony? —Rhodes estaba en la línea.

— ¡Rhodey! Me alegro de que seas tú… —Suspiro de alivio.

—Tony, ¡Por fin te encuentro! Estaba preocupado por ti… —Después de buscarlo todo el día para la junta a la cual nunca llego… — ¿Dónde estabas metido? Fui a tu empresa y me encontré con un rumor muy extraño sobre ti…

—Escucha tuve problemas con unas extrañas personas, ya sabes… No pude llegar a la junta por eso… — Intentaba explicar —Creo que no puedo hablar de eso ahora, mejor, lo vemos mañana, por ahora necesito descansar…

—De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo —Rhodey sabía que algo mas estaba pasando —Pero antes explícame que haces en la casa de Pepper. En la oficina dicen que tú y ella… ya sabes…

¡Por el amor de dios! Justo lo que menos quería. Que la gente piense mal de ellos dos.

A el no le importa lo que digan de él, pero Pepper, para ella vale mucho mas que eso. Desde un principio supo que era un riesgo por lo que pudieran pensar de ella, y ahora, ya lo piensan. Otro problema y otro tema para hablar.

— ¡Genial! Ahora si ya no se que decir… — Se toco la sien. —

—Tony, enserio que es lo que pasa ¿Ni tu ni Pepper aparecieron ayer?

Rhodey estaba realmente preocupado por sus amigos. Ya que ellos se habían convertido en algo más que eso, ellos eran su familia.

—Enserio Rhodes, si quiero hablar contigo pero no ahora —Estaba realmente cansado —Ahora necesito cuidar a Pepper hablamos después amigo. Adiós

— ¿Cuidarla de que? ¡¿Tony?! — Nadie respondió, ya habían colgado.

Se sentía mal con si mismo. Pero ahora solo quería dormir y cuidar a Pepper.

Regreso a la habitación y ahí estaba ella. Era perfecta para el. Pero en verdad ahora si tenía que cuidarla y protegerla, dar todo por ella. Ya era verdad, la amaba.

Se quito el saco y los zapatos y entro a la cama con ella. La aferro lo mas cerca a el, no quería dejarla ir.

—Tengo miedo a perderte… — susurro Tony.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) Comentarios aceptados.**


	5. Delirio

**Hola de nuevo, tarde en subir este capitulo ya que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que "cuadraran con la historia" por así decirlo. Gracias por los que siguen leyendo este fic. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Delirio**

— ¿Todo ya esta listo? —Preguntaba Harry a sus _científicos _mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Este proceso llevaba tiempo. Para ellos fue una gran suerte de que Pepper llevara ese accesorio en la muñeca. Insertar un chip allí, sería cosa fácil. [Aunque la idea principal era colocarlo en la nuca] No podían dejarlo «aún» con ella, solo lo tomaron e hicieron las cosas _correspondientes a su trabajo. _

—Todo ya esta preparado para su _uso_ —Afirmo uno de sus cómplices —Podremos controlar cada _acción _y cada _palabra_ de quien lo use.

—Perfecto… —Harry percibía que su plan resultaría — Es hora de hacer una entrega especial a la señorita Potts.

* * *

Los recuerdos se hicieron pesadillas. Recordaba a Tony… solo a él.

_¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le abran hecho daño? ¡Tony!_

— ¡Ahh! —Pepper despertó asustada.

Estaba empapada de sudor, la adrenalina corría a través de su cuerpo. Ya no quería seguir recordando aquello. ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que tendría que recordar?

Noto que estaba en su recamara, en su casa, eso es bueno. ¿Pero como fue que ella llego hasta ahí? Oh, ¿Acaso todo lo que _sucedió _fue parte de una pesadilla?

El sonido de la contestadora del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara. No estaba en su mejor momento. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía realmente mal. No sabía que era real y que no.

"_Tiene un mensaje" _Dijo las voz _robótica _que provenía de la contestadora_. _Esta, automáticamente comenzó a reproducirlo.

"_Tony soy yo, Rhodey, quiero entender que es lo que esta pasando, por favor, llámame lo más pronto posible."_

— ¿Tony? —Se preguntaba ella.

Ahora ya estaba más confundida. ¿Por qué preguntaría por él si esa no es su casa?

No le dio importancia, _seguro se confundió de número. _Ahora lo que necesitaba era una pastilla para detener ese terrible dolor.

Fue hacia la cocina. Busco entre los compartimientos hasta por fin encontrar unas aspirinas. Eso le ayudaría seguramente…

Bebió grandes sorbos de agua. No solo para poder pasar la píldora, su boca estaba realmente seca. Sirvió un poco mas del liquido en su vaso y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, quería dormir lo mas posible para poder estar consiente durante lo que faltaba del día.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando escucho que sonó el timbre. Giro sobre si misma y fue a ver de quien o de que se trataba.

Una vista a las 7:50am, eso era extraño.

—Buenos días Señorita Potts —Saludaba el _portero _del edificio.

—Oh… buenos días… —Menos mal, no eran "visitas" — ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

_¿Pasaría algún problema con los pagos de la renta? ¿Llego una invitación para celebrar el aniversario de la fundación del hotel? _Se preguntaba Pepper.

—Solo vengo a entregarle este _paquete. _— Decía el guardia. Era una caja color rojo decorada con listones blancos, parecía un regalo del día de San Valentín.

Ella tomo la caja. Era ligera, tamaño promedio, no tenia remitente. ¿Qué contendrá dentro?

—Gracias por traerlo pero… ¿Sabe quien lo entrego?

Tenía que saberlo, el cartero pasa a las nueve de la mañana no tan temprano.

—Un hombre llego a la recepción y me dijo que llevara el paquete a esta habitación. Parecía un _mensajero de alguna compañía, _no pregunte, lo siento.

—De acuerdo… No hay problema, gracias de nuevo. —Respondió sin decir otra cosa.

—De nada, tenga un buen día.

Se despidió del hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando la puerta consigo.

Inspeccionaba la caja en su camino de regreso a su principal destino.

¿Una nueva forma de conquista? ¿Un regalo de un admirador secreto? En verdad el _obsequio _estaba muy bien decorado como para provenir de una "empresa de negocios"

Giro la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto, entro, y volvió a cerrarla.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —Sus manos reaccionaron dejando caer la caja al suelo, y ahora _cubriéndose los ojos._

— ¡Pepper! Veo que ya estas mejor.

Y ahí estaba él. Solo tenía puesta una toalla que cubría de la cintura para abajo. Se veía como el agua escurría de su cabello y recorría su desnudo pecho y abdomen. Se notaban sus músculos, algunas cicatrices, sus brazos, algo que muchas mujeres quisieran tener en su poder. Tony.

—Lamento no haberte dicho que yo estaba aquí… quise tomar un baño para _refrescar_ ideas…

— ¿Podrías, ponerte algo de ropa por favor? —Interrumpió el discurso de Tony. Estaba nerviosa, aunque era increíble verlo así, no era capaz de verlo, era _demasiado_ para ella.

—Bueno… tengo una toalla, eso, ¿Cuenta como _ropa_? — Aseguro con una sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas, esas sonrisas. Sí, las cuales la vuelven inestable, incapaz de controlarse a si misma.

—Hay… hay… —Tartamudeaba —Hay un traje tuyo, en el armario. —Señalo hacía el armario con una mano, la otra cubriendo su vista.

—Gracias —Se acerco al mueble, sacando el traje. Negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul. Listo para una reunión de _grandes ejecutivos._

Pepper percibió extraño a Tony. Él seguía siendo atrevido como siempre, solo que ahora ¿Da las gracias? Tuvo que haber pasado algo, tal vez durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Volviendo a eso, recordó el mensaje que Rhodey envió, donde le tendría que explicar que sucedió, en este momento no solo a su amigo, si no también a ella.

—Tranquila, ya puedes _abrir tus ojos_—Hablaba suave, sin preocupaciones, como si todo fuera perfecto, como si todo estuviera bien —Ya estoy _vestido_.

Ella quito las manos de su cara, permitiéndole contemplar nuevamente el ambiente… y a Tony.

—Discúlpame nuevamente —Prosiguió — Me quede contigo porque tuve miedo de dejarte sola después de que nos llevaran a ese lugar, aun estoy confundido, estoy…

Hizo una pausa, camino hacia ella, la vio a los ojos. Estaba realmente cerca de Pepper.

— No sabemos que fue lo que paso —Confeso Pepper — Ni siquiera estoy segura si lo que aconteció fue real… —se toco la sien —Recuerdo que estábamos en el automóvil, nos llevaron a un lugar… me vendaron los ojos y de ahí… nada. No estabas tú.

—Es mi culpa… —Tony se hizo para atrás, dejando distancia entre ellos dos.

Que mas quisiera que besarla en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho si no recordara lo que Rhodey le dijo "_Un rumor entre tu y…" _Se sentía como un estúpido.

Por otra parte Pepper, volvió a recoger la caja que estaba en el suelo.

La abrió… Noto que se trataba del brazalete que Tony le había dado el día anterior. Junto a esto venia una pequeña _carta_ que decía "_Todo esta en la mente" _

Tony se acerco a ella, y pudo observar que se trataba de su regalo. También vio la _nota._

"¿Todo esta en la mente?" No entendieron su mensaje. Pero Tony sabía que esto no estaba bien. Él no pago por decorar otra caja y enviarla al departamento de Pepper. Ignoro y volvió al tema principal.

—Yo no te envié eso, bueno si te lo di yo pero… uff… —Suspiro. —Te prometo que la próxima vez que haya una junta fuera de Stark Industries vamos en mi armadura.

Pepper no pudo evitar reír, ahí estaba Tony, el bromista de siempre. Dejo la caja en uno de los estantes. Se acerco hacía el, lo quería junto a ella. Toco el reactor que lo mantenía _con vida_, esa luz, ese resplandor que emanaba de él. Levanto la cabeza, ambos se miraban fijamente, toco su mejilla, tenía esa barba que le provocaba esa sensación de _cosquillas. _Tomo valor y se acerco a él, con el propósito de besar sus labios.

—Yo… —Simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, Pepper tuvo que contenerse para evitar hacer una _locura_. Se separo de él. —Gracias por quedarte y… cuidarme…

Tony asintió. Confundido. Aunque él hubiera aceptado ese beso, tal vez más…

—Creo que iré, a casa… —No sabía que decir, ahora era él quien _tartamudeaba. _—Llámame si pasa algo… hablamos después.

Salió de la habitación, con ello, de su departamento.

Se recargo en la puerta que daba entrada a la ya dicha casa.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Nadie lo escucho —Me estas volviendo loco Potts.

Un beso.

* * *

¡Pepper!

Después de un día "_desaparecidos" _el encargado de cuidar al Sr. Stark se preocupaba tanto por Tony, como por su amiga.

—Happy — Ella lo saludo con un abrazo —Que gusto verte de nuevo.

—A mi también Potts. Pero dime ¿Qué paso ayer contigo y con Tony que no regresaron a la empresa? —Pregunto con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa _de oreja a oreja_.

Esa pregunta no la hizo muy feliz. Comprendía lo que pasaba.

¡Oh vamos! —Camino con paso veloz hacia los elevadores. —Déjame adivinar… Te dijeron que paso _algo entre Tony y yo _¿Cierto?

— ¿Y lo fue? —Happy parecía un niño feliz apunto de recibir una recompensa por hacer una buena obra.

Cualquier rumor estaba en cuestión de segundos por todo la zona. A estas _alturas _tal vez también ya estaba en la prensa.

—Sabes que no. —Dijo firme.

—De acuerdo —Los dos subieron al elevador, presionando el botón con el número 3 —Pero, ¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?

Su voz cambio de _interrogante juguetón _a _amigo preocupado._

—Nos llevaron a un lugar, no se lo que paso, nos separaron a Tony y a mi. Y…

El dolor de cabeza regreso, se sintió mareada, perdía el equilibrio y la fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Wow! —La sujeto de los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo —Creo que hablar de eso no te hace bien.

Por fin el elevador paro.

— ¿Estarás bien Pepper? —Happy comenzaba a preocuparse por su estado de salud. Incluso era capaz de quedarse con ella todo el día.

— Creo que… Volveré a tomar una aspirina y estaré bien—Salió del elevador —Gracias Happy.

Camino hacía el despacho de Tony. Tenía que pretender que nada _malo _estaba pasando, e ignorar los comentarios de los otros empleados sobre… ese tema.

—Buenos días. Anna. —Saludaba a una de las secretarias. De hecho, la principal sospechosa de quien iniciara dicha _noticia._

—Hola Pepper, me tenías preocupada —Sonrió —no solo a mi, a toda la compañía.

—Conozco esa sonrisa Anna. No paso nada.

La secretaria hizo un puchero de decepción.

—De acuerdo —Continúo _Anna _—Hay alguien esperando en la oficina del Sr. Stark.

¿Ahora quien será? Era demasiado pronto para comenzar con su jornada laboral.

— ¿Quién? —Pepper pregunto poco interesada.

—Un tal… Harry Walker.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **


	6. Protector

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez tratare de actualizar capitulo cada viernes. Como se acerca el regreso a clases -.- pues tratare de terminar la historia lo mas pronto posible. Si llegara a subir un capitulo algún otro día de la semana se los are saber en cuenta de twitter alterna: downeystarkjr**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Protector**

¿Quién será ese hombre? ¿Un nuevo inversionista? Oh, ¿Una nueva competencia para la empresa? Sea como sea tendría que hablar con él.

—Buenos días señor, Walker. —Pepper entro a la oficina, saludándolo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría ser este personaje. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de este hombre. Aún así, ya estaba _con él_, no había vuelta atrás. Por lo demás, _Walker _se levanto del sofá, él cual le daba la espalda a la puerta, donde estaba ella.

—Disculpe por hacerlo esperar. —Concluyo.

Dio media vuelta y se acerco a ella. Ahora puede verla, y ella puede verlo. Era realmente atractivo, ojos azules, similares a los de ella, alto… era guapo en pocas palabras. Para él, ella era hermosa. No había podido observarla con cautela cuando… Realmente lo impresiono.

—No se preocupe señorita… —Beso su mano y la vio a los ojos.

—Potts… —Contesto con una sonrisa.

Casi nadie la trata así, en este caso era un _verdadero caballero. _Antes de _regresarle su mano_, Harry noto que ella llevaba el accesorio en su muñeca. Su plan marchaba bien.

—Bueno, como vera Sr. Walker…

—Puede llamarme Harry… —Interrumpió —Llámeme Harry, así es menos _formal._

—De acuerdo… —Pepper se sentía incomoda al llamarlo así. Era un _ejecutivo _bueno, eso parecía.

Aún recuerda haber tenido problemas cuando comenzó a trabajar con Tony. Al decirle Sr. Stark ella se sentía mas tranquila, pero como siempre él tenía que intentar seducirla, obligándola a tutearlo… Tony, Tony, Tony…

—Harry. Como verá, el Sr. Stark aún no aún llegado, y no tengo registro…

—No vine a hablar con Stark.

Ya no comprendía lo que pasaba. Si no viene a hablar con Tony, ¿Entonces a que vino a este lugar?

— ¿Ah, no? —Respondió Pepper confundida.

—No. En realidad vengo a hablar con usted, Señorita Potts —Lanzo una mirada determinada. Como sabe, Anthony _casi no _se hace cargo de su propia compañía. Y, a mi parecer, es usted quien lleva la responsabilidad aquí.

No quería admitirlo pero ese hombre tenía razón.

Después de que Tony informara al mundo sobre su identidad como superhéroe todo ha cambiado: Ya no presta atención al trabajo como lo hacía antes. Desde hace tiempo Pepper a tenido que ir en su lugar a juntas realmente importantes, en ciertas ocasiones que Stark _asiste _a una de ellas se queda dormido, no pone atención a lo que dicen los licenciados e ingenieros o simplemente llega tarde. Tal vez algún día llegue a cambiar. _¿Cómo supuestamente lo esta haciendo ahora?... _Esos cambios repentinos, seguramente ha tomado demasiado _Vino_. Esos _"cambios" _necesitan actos para demostrar que pueden ser reales.

Harry y Pep tomaron asientos en la pequeña sala de la oficina.

—Entonces, escucho lo que tenga que decir. —Hablo de la manera más profesional posible.

—Veras. Es un nuevo proyecto totalmente innovador. Trato de que la tecnología de los hospitales pueda ayudar a que las enfermedades incurables se vuelvan lo contrario…

Continuaba con explicando su teoría. Pepper se impresiono de que el Sr. Walker no haya sido una de esas personas que tratan de convérselos «A ella y a Tony» de seguir con el proyecto de armas. Un punto a su favor.

_Harry pensaba que lo mejor era conocer a Pepper por el ámbito laboral. Así tendría pretextos para poder hablar con ella en "cualquier" momento. _

—…todo esto con energía que no dañe al ambiente. —Termino su explicación.

—Vaya —Se podría decir que ella estaba sorprendida con la idea —Creo que sería un gran proyecto para realizarse… —Harry sentía que había funcionado esa estrategia. —Sin embargo, tendía que consultarlo con mi jefe…

La sonrisa que Walker tenía en el rostro se desvaneció. Pensaba aceptaría por si misma. Ella tenía el poder de confirmar cualquier proyecto. Solo era cuestión de pedir la firma de Anthony [cosa fácil para Pepper] y listo. ¡¿Por qué demonios respondió con esa respuesta tan absurda?! Sus sentidos se estaban saliendo de control, algo muy peculiar en su personalidad.

— ¡Creo que debería ser usted quien decida eso! —Alzo el tono de voz — ¡Eres más inteligente que ese bueno para nada!

Cambio repentino de actitud. Ella sabía como eran los de su _clase, _eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa cuando están de "mal humor". Tenía que hacer que controlarlo.

* * *

—Bienvenido a casa de nuevo, Señor —JARVIS siempre siendo tan amable. —Espero que usted se encuentre mejor.

—Aun no del todo.

Dedico su tiempo para investigar a esa _persona que lo amenazo. _Esto fue cuestión de minutos, quería regresar a Stark Industries para hablar bien y claro con Pepper. Los dos podían hacer que ese hombre pagara por lo que les hizo. También tenía que protegerla. Si la pierde… como ya lo dijo antes, no se lo perdonaría.

—Búsqueda completa.

—Dime lo que sepas J.

Buscarlo por la base de datos, es un progreso, también sería fácil por que sabe _su _nombre.

—Michael "Harry" Walker. Es un ingeniero y biofísico ingles radicado en California. Se especializo en neurología en La Universidad de Londres, Inglaterra. Su padre el Dr. Daniel Walker, también ingeniero, en 1967, presento a Stark Industries un proyecto de _microchips controladores_, el cual fue denegado poco después por Howard Stark. Se dice que sufre de cambios de personalidad constante por la muerte de su padre en el 99', no existen más registros.

Aunque era interesante aquel proyecto también podría ser peligroso. ¿Controlar qué? ¿Aparatos electrodomésticos, una computadora? Incluso ¿La mente humana? Tal vez fue por eso que el padre de Tony lo rechazo. Probablemente sucedió algo mas que solo amenazarlo y pedir que _construyera armas, _no era necesario amenazarlo con quitarle todo e incluso a… Pepper.

— ¿Dijiste que vive aquí en California? —Pregunto a la inteligencia artificial.

—Así es señor. — Reafirmo.

El objetivo era engañarlo, confundirlo. ¿Por qué? De pronto recordó todo lo que le decía, siempre mencionaba a Pepper, Pepper es, Pepper no esta… ¡Pepper! Siempre fue ella.

Partió en uno de sus muchos autos a la compañía. Fue rápido descifrar su plan, aun no del todo, pero su lo primordial.

Ira y miedo combinados, no eran los mejores sentimientos unidos que Tony debía tener.

* * *

—Sera mejor que se retire Sr. Walker.

Pepper ya no podía controlarlo. Aparte de conocerlo por tan solo unos minutos, máximo media hora tal vez, ya estaba desesperada, el dolor de cabeza que tenía parecía más una migraña. Jamás espero y vio una reacción como esa… su actitud era exagerada.

—Esto se esta saliendo de control, como ya le he dicho, yo no soy la que toma la ultima decisión. —Pepper concluyo.

Harry sabía que su plan se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Una de sus debilidades era esa, no poder controlar sus emociones. Tenía que volver a empezar desde cero, no quería echarlo a perder…

—Tienes razón —Fingió estar arrepentido —No, no soy el mejor hablando sobre negocio —Rió.

Tal vez sea mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas tranquilo —Prosiguió con su mentira. —Tanto… tanto de este lugar me estresa, discúlpame. Realmente parecía apenado por lo que aconteció. No estaba convencida del todo.

—Acepto sus disculpas señor… —Volvió a tomar la compostura. —Quizá nos veamos en otra ocasión.

Esta era la oportunidad de Harry. ¿La toma o la deja?

—Si… gracias por comprender, he tenido, una larga semana… —Se rasco la nuca —Señorita Potts, ¿Sería muy inoportuno, si la invito a cenar?

Ok, esto es nuevo. Quedo atónita por la forma en que cambiaba de humor.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceo — Para hablar mejor de este asunto, tal vez… — ¿Qué debía decir?

* * *

Protegerla, advertirle, peligro, miedo. En cuestión de minutos llego a su trabajo. Era tanta la desesperación que no pudo seguir esperando el estúpido elevador y subió por las escaleras.

— ¡Hola Jefe! —Happy Hogan, su chofer, lo saludo muy animado — ¿Eh, algo sucede?

Tenía que seguirlo si quería hablar con él. Caminaba a toda velocidad.

— ¿Dónde esta Potts? —Fue lo único que dijo.

Llegaron al área de presidencia.

—Oh, Señor Stark es un gusto…

— ¿Pepper ya esta aquí? —Interrumpió las palabras de buen día.

—Mmm… — Anna, la secretaria se dio cuenta del carácter con el que le hablo Anthony, mejor contesto —Ella ya esta aquí, pero esta con un…

Aún no muy tranquilo como quisiera entro a la oficina. Claro que antes no dejo que su empleada le dijera que ella estaba con…

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche. —Walker se despedía besando nuevamente la mano de Pepper.

No podía creer lo que veía. No era cualquier hombre el que estaba tomando de la mano a su… asistente. No era necesario que lo viera de cerca, era el mismo hombre que lo secuestro y lo amenazó con quitarle lo más sagrado para él.

—Hijo de… —Camino contra Walker.

Stark empujo a su enemigo hacía el escritorio de cristal, haciendo que algunas carpetas y adornos cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Tony! —Pepper lo sujeto de brazo para poder sepáralos.

—Hola, Tony… —Dijo Harry con una risita burlona, aun cuando Tony lo tenía inmovilizado con los brazos en su cuello, bloqueando su respiración.

— ¡Pepper aléjate de aquí! —Tony coloco toda su fuerza en contra de aquel que se metió en su vida. Era capaz, incluso, de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Basta Tony!

Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo hasta que por fin pudo ponerles algo de distancia entre ellos. Tony respiraba y exhalaba con ira, mientras que Harry lo hacía con dificultad, le faltaba el aire. Potts tomo a su jefe por los hombros empujándolo fuera de su oficina mientras él gritaba frases como "¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldito!" No dejaba de gritar, incluso estando ya fuera del recinto, lo cual llamo la atención de algunos de los empleados que estaban o pasaban por ahí.

Pepper cerró la puerta y giro para enfrentar a su superior.

— ¡Basta Tony! —Dijo con ira haciendo que él dejara de gruñir — ¡¿Por qué haces todo este escándalo?!

— ¡Escucha Pepper no quiero verte cerca de ese tipo nunca más! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Ordeno.

En sus oscuros ojos se podía presenciar un solo sentimiento, miedo.

— Por supuesto papá — Contraataco —Ese hombre solo es un inversionista…

— ¡Por supuesto que no Pep! —Resoplo — ¡Ese idiota fue el que nos secuestro!

Todos miraban como sus jefes se enfrentaban entre sí. Había miradas de preocupación, de angustia, de temor. Nunca los habían observado pelear de esa manera. ¡Y menos en público!

— ¡Estas delirando Tony! —Alzo los brazos para mostrar que no había nada mas de que hablar — Mejor vete de aquí. —Dio media vuelta para regresar con su visita de trabajo.

— ¡No te dejare aquí! — Aseguro su brazo impidiendo que volviera — No puedo perderte.

De los ojos de ella comenzaron a salir lágrimas. ¿De arrepentimiento, de enojo?

— ¡Ya basta!

Pepper tomo el valor y la suficiente fuerza para golpear a Tony en la mejilla, dándole una bofetada.

Hubo un silencio después de la especulación del personal. Derramo otra lágrima. Se separo de él.

—Se que soy tu compañera —continuo, por mas que le costara trabajo hablar —Pero tampoco soy de tu partencia para que me digas con quien puedo hablar y con quien no. Te agradezco por preocuparte, —Se le quebraba la voz. Tony la miro indignado —Pero esta situación estaba controlada.

Happy los había visto pelear o no llegar a un acuerdo, pero nunca fue… como ahora…

Su chofer se acerco a Tony, sabía que no lo podía dejar ahí o era capaz de hacer otra tontería.

—Vamos jefe… —Su compañero hablo sereno, convenciéndolo de ir a casa.

Tony volvió a mirar a Pepper a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaban inundados con llanto.

—Yo te he… —Suspiro, conteniendo sus palabras. No era el mejor momento para revelar sus sentimientos…

— ¡Todos, a trabajar! —Ordeno Hogan para que los espectadores dejaran el lugar de los hechos.

—Yo puedo caminar no te preocupes. —Tony se libero del apoyo de uno de sus pocos amigos, saliendo de ahí.

Pepper volvió a la oficina. Agobiada, y con los ojos rojos. No se explica por que Tony decía esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que Harry los… secuestro? Por otra parte, sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento por golpear a su jefe enfrente de miles de personas.

Harry aun estaba recuperando el aliento, aunque el también, por supuesto, pudo escuchar los gritos de la batalla.

—Señor… —Se limpiaba los ojos —Discúlpeme. El señor Stark esta muy confundido…

—Shh… —Señalo — No se preocupe por mi —se acerco un poco mas a ella — Anthony no merece tener a una mujer como usted.

* * *

¿Sería más estúpido si regresa para poder convencerla o si la deja con ese hombre mientras la esta en su casa?

No sabe como hizo para llegar a su hogar, pero lo consiguió. Seguramente no respeto ninguna de las señales de transito. Solo acelero, sin parar.

Fue a su bar sirviendo el baso lleno de whiskey, tequila, vino, no importaba lo que fuera, tenía que ahogar sus penas.

— ¿¡POR QUE!? —Grito y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance al piso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Recuerda que no es necesario tener cuenta para dejar tu comentario ;)**


	7. Pretextos

**Hola a todos! En verdad lo siento por haber dejado _varios dias_ sin fanfic buu.. :c Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, creo que cada vez los hago mas largos jee... me emociono. Disculpen si a veces es demasiado _cursi _es que... la inspiración jaja. Bueno ya. Disfruta :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Pretextos**

Una tarde diferente a las que ha vivido, una mañana en la que ocurrieron cosas fuera de lo esperado, un día que no será tan fácil de olvidar.

Esta vez, Pepper pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la empresa, haciéndose cargo de lo habitual. Y en la noche, tendría una _cena _junto a un nuevo _personaje, _el cual, según Tony, era peligroso. Ella aún tenía esa duda, ¿Sera cierto que Harry…? Bueno… para eso se tendrían que buscar pruebas, evidencia de lo que sucedió. Ella quería creer en su jefe, ¿pero cómo? Ahora no sabe si le volverá a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera sabe si será capaz de verlo a los ojos… ¿Sería capaz de _perdonarla _por _golpearlo _en frente de _todos_? Miles de dudas surgían en ese momento. Trato de olvidar el tema.

Para su sorpresa, habían terminado sus horas de trabajo. Tal vez ahora podría ir a su casa y relajarse un poco antes de ir… con _el sospechoso._

Mientras trababa de salir de la oficina, las miradas de los trabajadores no dejaban de apuntar hacia ella. Trato de ir _disimuladamente _hasta llegar al automóvil, donde Happy la esperaba para llevarla a _casa._

* * *

— Vaya, regresaste antes de lo esperado…

_Logan_, uno de los pocos secuaces de Harry, veía como su _amigo _regresaba a su residencia. Era una mansión, para ser más específicos. Tenía una decoración rustica y medio clásica, parecía un palacio del siglo XIX. "Logan" era un hombre alto, tal vez de unos 35 años de edad, tenia cabello entre castaño claro y rubio. Nadie conocía algo realmente importante sobre él…

—Hubo un _problema… _y, quise tomar un poco de aire…

— ¿Y bien, ella usaba el brazalete? —Pregunto su cómplice mientras tomaba algo de su _bebida._

—Eso es más que obvio. Suponiendo que se lo dio Stark…

—Jaa… —Rio — Sí que va a ser cosa fácil. Y ¿Se creyó toda la historia… de la tecnología y eso…?

Ellos pensaban que era una cosa bastante sencilla. Engañar, usar y torturar. Lo primero parecía hecho. Engañar a Pepper, ahora solo es cuestión de terminar eso en la cena. Después, usarla para acabar con Tony, de una forma, personal. Bueno, después de la escenita que hicieron hoy en Stark Industries, se podría decir que eso también ya estaba hecho.

_Logan_ sirvió más de su alcohol en dos vasos, dándole uno a Walker.

—Por los negocios mi amigo.

—Salud.

* * *

Por fin llego a casa. Por ese momento solo necesitaba darse un baño y dormir un poco. Se quitó los tacones, tomo su bata y entro en la bañera. Cuando cerró la puerta de esta habitación, se percató de que un _grupo _compuesto por unos pantalones, un saco y una camisa estaban sobre el lavabo. Tony. Seguramente lo olvido… ¿A propósito? Aparte de pensar en _la ropa,_ también recordó lo que paso… Por la mañana, casi lo besaba, y en la tarde… _discutieron, una discusión fatal. _

Lleno la tina, entro en ella y solo intento relajarse y olvidar todo.

Esta misión le fue imposible realizarse, durante quince minutos estuvo pensando en él, solo en Tony. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no los hubieran _capturado? _ ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera como antes? ¿Si ella hubiera correspondido ese beso? ¿Si este día no hubiera asistido a la empresa? Su mente no la dejo concentrarse en otra cosa. ¿Sería una señal? ¿Tendría que ir a ver como esta Tony con el pretexto de llevarle su _ropa? _El realmente se veía muy afectado por lo que aconteció.

Salió del baño. Y decidió que después de ir con Tony, iría a su _cita de negocios. _Para este _evento _se dispuso a usar un vestido azul marino, decorado con encaje en la parte superior. Era un vestido _pegado al cuerpo, _por lo cual la hacía lucir su esbelta figara y ella se veía irresistiblemente sexy. Tomo algunos accesorios que combinaran con su atuendo, entre ellos el brazalete que _él _le dio. Su reunión era las nueve treinta de la noche, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo para cumplir con su primer objetivo. Por esta ocasión decidió tomar un taxi, para _que_ no haya _sospechas _sobre este asunto.

Después de bajar del coche y pagarle al taxista, con una bolsa de ropa en una mano, y en la otra un elegante estuche, camino en dirección la casa. Desde esa poca distancia, podía escuchar gritar a Tony, y por obviedad, era él que estaba lanzando _cristales _a la pared.

—Señor, ha bebido demasiado… —JARVIS, trataba de convencerlo para que dejara de beber y dejara de lanzar botellas a todas partes.

—Shh… —Tony estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos — Exageras mi buen amigo. Sabes J, hoy quede como un idiota…

—Señor…

Se daba a explicar:

—Primero al tratar de besar a Pepper en los labios… —eructo, vaya que era repugnante… —Segundo, al ser bofeteado en la empresa y tercero… porque… porque casi le confeso a Pepper que _la quiero. _

Ella, que ya estaba en el recibidor de la mansión, escucho claramente lo que su jefe dijo… Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero por otra, sabía que si no controlaba a Tony, quien sabe que otra… tontería sería capaz de hacer.

—Soy un completo idiota…—Lanzo otro envase a suelo con enojo.

—Tony…

Ella estaba situada en la sala. Él podía notar que en su rostro se veía una sensación de ira junto con algo de tristeza. Fue increíble que supiera que se trataba de que era Pepper, después de haber bebido tanto, su visión probablemente era borrosa.

— ¡Pepper! — Alzo la vista —Llegas justo a tiempo…

Él trato de caminar hacia ella, pero a mitad del camino tropezó. Pepper soltó lo que sus manos sostenían para ir a ayudarlo. Aun cuando lo hacía, él comenzó a reír.

—Llegas… —Ella hizo que él se sentara en el sofá —Wow… —Pep se separó de él, para poder dejar un espacio digno para hablar, mientras que el, la observaba con cautela —Estas preciosa…

—Y tu borracho —Respondió.

—Si pero yo mañana dejare de estar borracho y tu seguirás estando preciosa… —Confeso con una sonrisa, notando que ella se sonrojaba.

—Estás loco Tony. ¿Cuánto bebiste? — Pepper comenzó a sonar preocupada.

—Solo tres o… cuatro botellas ¿Por?

A pesar de que ella estaba a una distancia _apropiada_, se podía percibir el olor a cerveza que emanaba de su ropa y cuerpo.

—Necesitas darte un baño…

—Si _mamá…_

Estaba completamente ebrio, _pasado de copas, _que no podía caminar por sí mismo, cuando intentaba hacerlo, tropezaba. Ella lo sujeto por la espalda, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras. Se veía realmente mal. Después de varios tropiezos, lograron llegar a la habitación principal.

—No necesito un baño, Pep —Los ojos de Tony parecían cerrarse cada vez que hablaba — ¡Estoy completamente bien!

—Claro que no Anthony… —Era extraña la ocasión en la que ella así.

Si esta era su forma de cambiar, valla que hubo una gran diferencia. Desde que ella llego ahí con el propósito de disculparse se le olvido a lo que realmente iba… a eso, a disculparse. Pero ¿Quién en verdad se tenia que disculpar?

—No, no quiero —Hizo un puchero — No lo necesito… Lo que necesito es… un trago, y a ti…

Parecía un niño pequeño. Aunque él se sujetara de los extremos del marco de puerta, ella logro empujarlo, haciéndolo entrar al baño. De suerte, logro que el también abriera la llave del agua por sí solo. Ella cerró la puerta, esperando que no demorara tanto tiempo.

— ¡Pepper! —Grito él desde el baño.

— ¿Si? —Respondió exhausta, estando sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama.

— ¡Me ahogo! ¡Ayúdame!

—Si claro Tony… —suspiro.

Si era sarcástico estando sobrio, ahora estando _borracho…_

—Bueno no me ahogo, pero enserio ayúdame… —Volvió a decir.

Se dirigió al baño, cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba ver a Tony detrás de la cortina_, debajo del agua_, pero en realidad aún estaba intentando quitarse la playera...

—Hay Tony… eres todo un _personaje. _

Ella camino más hacia el para poder _ayudarlo._

—Creo que me atore —comenzó a reír.

Parecía un niño de cinco años que aún requiere la ayuda de un adulto para poder cambiarse y bañarse… claro que Pepper no ofrecería ese tipo de ayuda. No… no lo haría… Pero en esta ocacion…

—Levanta los brazos… —Señalo. Jalando de la parte inferior de la prenda hacia arriba, intentando _sacarla. _

Tal vez en otra ocasión eso hubiera sido genial, ella podía contemplar parte de su anatomía… Solo que ahora, él no estaba en su mejor momento… Cuando la prenda dejo su lugar original, Tony dejo caer todo su _peso _sobre ella. Evidentemente, _aplastándola._

—Tony… me estas… _dejando sin aire… _—Trataba de hablar.

—Yo… no sabía que _yo _causaba esa sensación en ti —Sonrió.

Pareciese que se estaba quedando dormido sobre ella. _Inconscientemente, _él la sujeto de la cintura haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos, estuvieran mas _cerca._ Y con ello, evitando que Pepper se separe los brazos de Stark_._

—Pep… —Levanto la cabeza para poder _verla _a los ojos —Quédate, conmigo…

Con esos ojos cafés, era irresistiblemente guapo. Esa mirada que decía más que solo un _"Quédate conmigo"… _Antes de poder decir alguna palabra, que definiría su situación durante los próximos minutos, tenía que ser inteligente. Esta situación era _cotidiana _en la vida de Tony, claro, sin decir que él la tiene _sujetada _de una manera _muy apasionada_…

—De acuerdo Tony, _me quedo… _—_Mintió _—Pero ahora, necesito que te des un baño ¿Ok?

Decía mientras intentaba separarse de su cuerpo, lo cual no fue posible. Tony comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la regadera… aun sin soltar a Pepper.

—No, no, no, ¿Tony que haces? Suéltame…

Aplico mas fuerza para alejarse de él y del agua que caía de la llave, no podía lograrlo, él la había sujetado mas a él… por lo cual los dos estaban, ya, _empapados en la ducha… _Tony comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que a los dos les _caía _el agua en el rostro, recorriendo _sus cuerpos y ropa._

* * *

Pepper abrió la puerta del gran armario de Tony para poder buscar una toalla y poder _secarse._

_Cuando por fin Tony, concedió soltarla, ella lo dejo ahí. Mientras que ella salía del baño cubierta del liquido. Su vestido quedo hecho un desastre, su elegante peinado perdió su volumen, por lo menos ya no tendría que ver a Harry, y su excusa "Entre a la ducha con mi jefe" Eso suena fatal._

Tony, él seguía en el baño, cantando diferentes canciones, algo no muy común viniendo de esté. Para ser sinceros, no lo hacía nada mal, solo que a veces desafinaba. Ella deslizo su vestido, húmedo, hacia abajo. Tomo una de las camisas de Tony para ir por otro de sus vestidos que tiene guardados en el _cuarto de huéspedes… _Comenzó a unircada uno de los botones de la prenda…

—Pep…

Pepper ni siquiera noto que Tony ya había salido del cuarto de baño y ahora él estaba aferrado a ella (nuevamente) por la espalda, con sus brazos entrelazados por delante de la cintura. La hizo girar hacia él. Tomo los brazos de _Potts _y los aprisiono junto con ella en la pared, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se oprimían firmemente entre sí. Ella no sabia que hacer. Levanto la mirada, y vio como los ojos de Tony _ardían. _No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle alguna palabra cuando él ya estaba a centímetros de sus labios. Pudo notar que la observaba, tal vez porque no oponía resistencia a lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces ella sintió que sus labios hacían presión bruscamente con los de él.

* * *

**Deja tu comentario. Eso me ayuda a seguir con esta historia. Gracias por leer.**

_**Tratare de actualizar mas rápido se acerca el regreso a clases y no quiero que las tareas interrumpan esta historia. Saludos :)**_


	8. Locura

**Hola! Dios! tanto tiempo, ya tenía la urgencia de subir nuevo capitulo, por favor no me odien por tardar tanto xD jaja... bueno, algo _esperado, _podría decirse sucede. Va un poco rápido (Aun no se escribir "bien" esas escenas *-*) haha... Disculpen si no se llega a entender algo, trabajare para mejorarlo. Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son aceptados y me ayudan a mejorar :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Locura**

No había ni una sola fuente de energía que emitiera luz en esa habitación. Excepto por la de la luna, que entraba por el ventanal con vista hacia el océano de Malibú. Y una muy peculiar que provenía de esté.

Tony besaba a Pepper con desesperación, como si no pudiera vivir sin ella, y en realidad no puede. Su barba raspaba loas mejillas, los labios, el cuello, cada lugar donde se atrevió a besarla… Ante todo, Tony era vulnerable, atrevido y algo asustadizo, pero mas allá de eso, también era un solitario, y ella significaba mucho para él, más de lo que imaginaba.

Los dedos de ella se enredaron entre el cabello _húmedo_ de Tony, acercándose a su boca con deseo. El corazón de Pepper palpitaba rápidamente, que resultaba _doloroso, _y un intenso calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo… De algún modo ella logro alejar sus labios de los de él, puso sus manos en sus hombros para poder dejar un _poco _de _distancia. _Tony bajo la mirada jadeando, y ella podía observar como sus pestañas de posaban sobre sus mejillas.

—Tony… esto… —Su respiración era agitada —Esto es una locura…

Apenas noto que él llevaba puesta _la bata de baño, _y ella estaba en _ropa interior, y con una camisa desabrochada, _si es que podría llamarse así.

El resplandor del reactor iluminaba sus rostros.

—Sí, es una _locura_ — _Levanto la vista _—Pero te deseo… te deseo, con locura_._

Se aferro al _monumental _cuerpo de Pepper haciendo que estuvieran totalmente cerca, y volvió a besarla con mayor profundidad y pasión.

Aunque hace tiempo decía no sentir nada por Tony, ella sabía que estaba equivocada. Sabe bien que en ocasiones puede parecer un completo idiota, pero es _un sentimiento que no se podría explicar _a ella misma. En este momento lo que solo era _'laboral' _había quedado fuera.

Él deslizo su mano por debajo de la _camisa_ que ella llevaba consigo, rompiéndola, haciendo que se deslizara por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pies, cayendo en el suelo. La fuerza de Tony encantó a Pepper, y la forma en que podía percibirlo aún en las caricias más sutiles, era increíble.

La llevo hacía su cama. Envolvió la cintura de ella con sus fuertes brazos, deslizándola sobre la superficie. La desnudez se fue haciendo presente entre ambos… Pepper pudo sentir algunas cicatrices en la espalda de Tony, seguramente echas en batallas anteriores… Pudo sentir una sensación de escalofríos al momento en que Tony se recostaba _sobre está. _Era el reactor _'la cosa que lo mantenía con vida'._ _¿Y a ella que la mantenía con vida?_

Sabía que podría ser _peligroso _lo que estaba por suceder, mas sin embargo, no se detuvo, se entrego a él, olvidándose de la realidad y entrando en una nueva… él.

* * *

Walker seguía esperando a Pepper en el restaurante que se habían _citado. _Ya había pasado una hora y la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Se levanto bruscamente de la mesa, lanzando la _servilleta _y unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa.

Salió del lugar, furioso, preguntándose donde demonios es que estaba _ella. _No solo tenía que _poner _el plan en marcha, si no que en verdad quería verla. Parecía estúpido pero _Potts _había cautivado a Harry. Tomo la llaves de su _auto _y condujo hasta sus aposentos. La noche había terminado.

* * *

Sentía un brazo sobre su vientre. Detrás de ella, un cuerpo que emanaba calor y provocaba una sensación de calor y _confort. _El sol ya había _salido _del horizonte, las persianas se quedaron abiertas, por lo que se podía observar como era que el día comenzaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, notando que no estaba en _su hogar, _no lograba reconocer el lugar hasta que segundos después se dio cuenta de _donde _y que era lo que, _había hecho. _Se levanto, cubriendo _parte de su cuerpo_ con algunas sabanas. Noto que Tony esta _profundamente_ dormido, por lo que quito _delicadamente _su brazo de encima de ella, liberándose de su _arnés. _Camino descalza hasta el baño, tratando de cerrar la puerta sin hacer algún ruido que hiciera que _el hombre _despertara. Abrió la llave de agua del lavabo, tomando algo del líquido en sus manos para próximamente _esparcirlo _por su rostro. El maquillaje había desaparecido, sin esté, ella seguía siendo hermosa.

—Soy una estúpida — Susurro mientras se miraba al espejo — ¿Qué has hecho _Virginia_?

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, no pudo contener el llanto, y comenzó a sollozar.

¿Por qué llorar? Lo hecho esta hecho… ya no hay marcha atrás. Fue una _locura, sí_. _Eso _podría traer consecuencias, pero fue la situación, el momento, la pasión, la que _evitara _que _pensara, aunque_ _haya sido maravilloso y placentero… __Tony fue cariñoso, pero en ocasiones, dominante, lo que causaba esa sensación de no querer separarte, jamás, de él. _Tendría que enfrentar lo que viniera de ahora en adelante. Salió de la pequeña habitación, entrando en una más _amplia. _Caminaba de regreso hacía la cama, secando algunas de las lagrimas que ya habían sido derramadas sobre sus mejillas.

Se percato de que Tony ya no estaba recostado sobre _el mueble, _lo cual provoco en ella miedo e inseguridad, hasta que sintió dos brazos, abrazándola.

—No quiero que esto termine.

—Tony… —Se giro para poder verlo.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir? Ella noto esperanza en sus oscuros ojos. No podía mentirle, todo cambiaria, será diferente, incluso su relación. Podría continuar siendo _algo más, _ó podría terminar siendo _algo menos…_

—No podría con esto… en realidad, no puedo… —Ella decía mientras él la miraba aún con deseo —… Por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera…

—Porque… —_ ¿Por qué? _— Tengo que irme…

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás, intentándose alejar de él, quería retroceder mas, pero _la cama _se lo impidió, incorporándose en su camino al escape. Eso hizo que Tony caminara cautelosamente hacía ella, estando cada vez mas cerca, haciendo que Pepper _cayera _sobre las sabanas y edredones.

—Aunque te lo haya dicho muchas veces… — Ella podía sentir su respiración cerca de su cara — no te perderé, Potts.

Apoyo sus brazos sobre la cama, estando ligeramente sobre ella.

Eso era lo que la hacía débil, _él. _Podría dejar que continuara _y que pasara lo que tendría que pasar_.

—Solo estamos tu y…

— ¡Tony!

No fue la voz de Pepper la que lo dijo… Se escuchaba como _una voz _gritaba desde la planta baja de la casa...

* * *

**Este mas cortito :( ¿Por? Pues han comenzado las clases, las tareas me _quitan_ mas tiempo de lo que tenia previsto, pff... bueno... Comenta y nos vemos hasta un próximo capitulo ;)**

**Saludos :3**

**JakiSanz**


	9. Escape

**Hola chic s! _Odienme_ por la tardanza u.u Esta escuela realmente me esta torturando. Muy bien a los que trataron de adivinar de quien se trataba, para ellos, pues les mandaría dinero pero soy pobre! xD Asi que les mando un... ¿Beso guapo? xD **

**Gracias a Raven Sakura, Ale Downey Stark-Potts, jannet748, SelenitaLunar, Valeria-9,Brenda Stkar... en fin, a todos los que siguen comentando! :3**

**en fin, basta de hablar de mi :P y a leer x3 LOL **

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Escape**

— ¡Tony! —Se escuchaba como esa voz insistía en seguir clamando ese nombre. Parecía una voz masculina, una que ya antes había escuchado… más sin embargo, no parecía reconocerla.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. No era exactamente por volver a estar cerca de él, sino porque _alguien _estaba en la planta inferior del edificio. Y si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que _esa persona _se encontrase con ellos estando, cubiertos por sabanas, y él, por sus _bóxers, _era obvio lo que pensarían y dirían.

—Tony… —Su nerviosismo era más que notable, incluso en su voz. Que ahora le costaba trabajo decir algunas palabras, incluyendo el nombre de _él. _

Se liberó de la pequeña área que había entre ambos. —_Hay alguien haya abajo…._

—Aja….

—No seas tonto —Caminaba por el cuarto preocupada, intentando cubrir aún más cualquier parte de su anatomía con varias cobijas, queriendo desaparecer o por lo menos regresar el tiempo y evitar que esta locura haya ocurrido. Esta locura… que ahora, no sabe si se ha convertido en un sueño, o una pesadilla. _¿Porque fui tan débil ahora Tony? ¿Cómo es que ahora, y no hace años? _Pensaba. _Fue quizás porque ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser solo tú "asistente personal" y decir que solo cumplía con el deber de… protegerte, incluso de ti mismo._

Aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la habitación. Como si ya se encontrara en el segundo piso y tuviera la intensión de abrir la puerta.

—Tranquila, solo es Rhodey…

Decía mientras caminaba a grandes pasos para volver a sujetarla con fuerza. Teniendo a su esbelta cintura cerca de él.

Rhodey. Aunque fuera el amigo más cercano de ambos, había cosas de las cuales era mejor que no se enterara que sucedieron.

—Por favor… —Sus pequeños y delicados brazos no parecían tener la fuerza necesaria para poder escapar de la posesión de su hombre. Lo miro a los ojos, él no parecía estar preocupado por lo que se avecinaba, mientras que los azules ojos de ella decían todo lo contrario.

—Me encantas Pep. —Beso sus labios con ternura, antes de dejarla ocultarse tras esa pequeña obertura que unía a una sala con otra. Aquella donde se había dicho a si mismo _estúpida. _

— ¿¡Tony Stark donde demonios estas…!?

Pepper había cerrado la puerta del pequeño cuarto para tratar de no ser vista. Trató de mantener la calma, y respirar lenta y profundamente, controlando el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía.

— ¡Tony…! —Rhodes, vio atentamente a su amigo. La manera en la que le sonreía, estaba tratando de ocultar algo. Lo que si no era posible de ocultar, era el desastre que había en esa habitación… si es que se podría llamar a eso _desastre. _—Vaya veo que… estuviste ocupado… —Se puso serio.

—Rhodes… Me _alegra _de que estés aquí… —Su rostro intentaba ocultar la verdad, mientras que sus ojos decían otra cosa. Y ¿Alegrarse? Por favor, en el interior quería explotar. — Y… ¿Qué te tiene por… _aquí? _

Mientras esperaba el _discurso _que el coronel daría en cualquier momento, se vestía con unos simples _pants _deportivos. Deseaba que ya se fuera, aun tenía que hablar _seriamente _con _ella._

—Creo que, tuviste una buena noche… ¿Qué tal estuvo? —Llego a uno de los extremos de la cama, tomo asiento, y pudo notar que en su buro, no había un una sola foto. Ya fuera de el o de alguien más.

—Uff… —Trató de volver al estilo _Stark _—Fue… _muy bueno. _

_Que idiotez has dicho Tony, idiota, eres un idiota… Se decía para si mismo._

—Claro que sí Tony… —Sonrío deliberadamente, mientras que su fiel amigo también, aunque, era realmente falso. —Eres un idiota —Dijo levantándose de su lugar y lanzándole una almohada al rostro de Tony.

— ¡Oye! —Reprocho.

—Después de lo de la llamada del otro día, me quede preocupado. Ni tú, ni tu asistente aparecieron después de las 10:00am… —Veía como Tony, seguía colocando ropa sobre sí mismo. —Ahora llego aquí y me encuentro con tu sala "destrozada" y a ti… despertando después de una _gran noche. _Me encanta tu modo de preocuparte.

Pepper sentía como un gran nudo en la garganta se formaba sobre sí. Sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba sobre ella. Sabía que era exactamente lo que quiso decir Rhodes con "Una buena noche", más sin embargo, si sabe que _la noche _no la paso con _cualquier mujer_, aunque no haya dicho su nombre, su _vida acabaría. _O por lo menos su relación laboral. Lo que más la sorprendió fue la respuesta de Tony. _Muy bueno, _creé que nunca podrá sacar esas palabras de su mente. Ahora estaba más segura de que era un completo idiota. Todo esto se había convertido en un desastre. Un desastre maravilloso, o, un desastre horripilante. Quería volver a llorar, liberar toda aquella tensión que se acumulaban cada vez más en su mente y corazón. Esto podría ser peor que un estrés después de una larga y cansada jornada laboral. Pero sobre todas las cosas, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Creo que nunca cambiaras Tony —Se dijo algo decepcionado. Se dirigía hacía la salida —Tenemos que hablar. Te espero abajo… y más vale que limpies rápido este lugar.

—Si... —_Aclaro la garganta_ —Perdón sí. Ahora bajo.

_Ella _se puso de pie, decidida a salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, engañando a su mente obligándola a recitar varias veces "_No sucedió nada Potts, nada". _Por fin escucho el crujido de la fina puerta de madera cerrándose. Este era el momento. El momento de escapar.

Salió del baño con la cabeza baja, evitando cualquier contacto con los oscuros ojos pertenecientes a ese hombre, que la observaba con extrañeza.

Llego hasta el armario. Abrió la puerta, dejando caer las sabanas a la alfombra color vino que tapizaba aquel frio suelo de mármol.

Ya no había nada, de su cuerpo, que esconder. Después de todo, _ahora son uno._

Se incorporo en una de las playeras con estampados de las muchas bandas de rock preferidas de éste, deslizándola hasta llegar a sus muslos. Era algo grande, pero cómoda y suficiente en este momento.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Todo era confuso.

Aún queda _aquel asunto pendiente. _Aquel problema, aquella persona que no sabe si puede llegar a depositar su confianza, o participar en la teoría de que él fue el _secuestrador. _Ante la ley, era un delito grave, pero Stark era un _superhéroe. _Parece que no necesita de "políticos y policías" para solucionar sus problemas. Era uno de los héroes más poderosos, así era como lo llamaba la población, los civiles. Mientras que para ella, ¿Quién era él? Podría ser _Tony Stark, su jefe y compañero de trabajo. _O _Tony Stark, su fiel y prohibido amor._

—Oye Potts… —Se levanto de su cama _King size _con dirección hacía ella.

Sus luceros azules comenzaban a humedecerse, pareciese que regresaba al color rojizo que tenía cuando unas rebeldes lágrimas decidieron salir de ellos.

—Tengo que irme, Anthony.

— ¿Anthony? —Se detuvo _en seco _a unos pasos de ella. —Solo te diriges a mí de esa manera cuando estas… molesta conmigo.

—No sigas Stark… —Levantó la mirada, observándolo, a la vez con angustia, a la vez con odio. —Lo que paso… ¡Dios! —Suspiro —No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Para ti no tiene ni la más mínima importancia lo que estoy diciendo.

Ahora su rostro estaba cubierto por esas gotas saladas, que salían a prisa de su _vista. _Ya no podía controlarlo.

— ¿Crees que no significo nada para mí, Virginia? —Notaba en el rostro femenino un expresión de sorpresa por llamarla de esa forma —Esto no fue, solo "sexo", si eso es lo que tú piensas… —Hizo una pausa —Para mi fue, _hacer _el amor…

No parecía posible que él tuviera pronunciando esas _cosas. _Parecía cursi, pero verdadero…

Volvió a tomar cordura. Aquellas palabras, la habían dejado _atónita._

—No seas patético… —Se resignaba a creerlo —Tengo asuntos que atender…

Caminó a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió como era que él la aferraba nuevamente y la atraía a sus labios con pasión. Sujetando su espalda y cintura para evitar su huída.

No debía, no quería. Pero no pudo resistirlo. Correspondió el ardiente beso. Ese beso que parecía decir la verdad…

Fueron separándose despacio, al igual que sus ojos se abrían para poder verse el uno al otro.

—Esto esta mal…

—Por favor… —Se oponía a soltarla —No te quiero perder… Quiero que escapemos… Que nos vayamos de este lugar y comencemos una nueva…

—En verdad, esto, se esta saliendo de control.

A su mente vino aquel recuerdo. Donde esta supuestamente intentando besarla, cuando en realidad su única intensión era agradecerle por haberle soportado otra más de sus estupideces. Dejándola ir…

* * *

—Hasta que por fin decidiste salir.

En cinco minutos se dio un baño rápido, se vistió con un elegante traje. Y bajo la escalera para terminar con _el problema preocupante._

—Lo siento… en verdad, estoy mal.

— ¿Escuche a Tony Stark disculparse? —Bien. Ahora el moreno amigo estaba más confundido —Tony… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Opto por sentarse en uno de los sofás de piel color blanco. Alejados del bar, donde estaban algunos cristales rotos reposando en el suelo.

Comenzó por contarle desde el principio, eliminando _las cuestiones personales. _Eso tenía que seguir siendo _secreto._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pepper fue una completa espía. De traslado sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido de una habitación a otra. Llegando a aquella que ya parecía su habitación. Ahí tenía varios elegantes vestidos, por emergencia. Había un recuadro de ella antes de venir a California, uno donde mostraba aquel bello paisaje que en ocasiones desearía volver a regresar.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Escogió un vestido negro con mangas, y sus tacones de _charol. _Un juego de joyería, bastante sencillo. Y su brazalete. Que por alguna razón permanecía en ese mismo lugar. Como si estuviera enganchado a su piel. No le tomo importancia. Decido salir por la puerta trasera. Así, evitara encontrarse con… ambos.

Podía escucharse como era que Tony le relataba la historia que se había llevado a cabo en estos días. Caminaba lo más lento posible. Era una suerte de que hubiera un elevador privado para no tener que bajar por la escalera de caracol que llevaba directo a la sala.

—Es extraño…

—Tienes que resolver esto Tony…

—Lo se, es solo qué… —Se frotaba la sien. Esperando las palabras correctas evitar decir o confesar alguna situación.

— ¿Pepper?

Potts pensaba que la había logrado ver desde donde estaba oculta. Detrás de una de las gruesas paredes. Su respiración se agito.

— ¿Pepper? —Dijo Tony nervioso…

* * *

**Gracias por leer,y hasta un nuevo capitulo! ;D**

**JAKISANZ**


End file.
